All The Time in The World
by RosexesoR
Summary: Alfred F. Jones the Prince of Spades,is engaged to Alice Kirkland,a princess who wants to be free.When Alice goes missing,Arthur Kirkland,a commoner,takes her place.Follow him as he battles love,friendship,kingdoms,and magic.


Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic _published_ ,and I will take criticism.In fact I would like you to tell me something's I need to work on.

I do not own Hetalia.(if only)

Rated T-Just in case

Warning-Some OOCness and ages won't be the same.Yaoi BoyxBoy.Don't like don't read.

It was a beautiful day,the clouds were white the sky was more blue,the wind was blowing just the right amount.Everything was perfect for two betrothals to meet especially since they're royals and it's there duty to marry each other.Well..at least that's what she kept telling her self.You see Alice never liked this princess stuff she kept up an appearance of the sweet,kind,pretty,and all around perfect,pink princess;but in reality all she wanted be herself not this mask that she hides behind.To put it simply she wanted..freedom.

"Sigh.."

Which of course wasn't an option seeing the situation she's in.Alice Elizabeth Kirkland had been betrothed to the Prince of Spades,ever since she was born.She hasn't even met the guy,for all she knows he can be a total creep or worse...snobby.Alice shuddered thinking of the Prince of Lilleth.Its just not fair!She never asked for this,but if she ever dare try to tell her mother she would have at least an five hour lecture and scolding on the same stuff.(Insert annoying fake voice) That she is a princess and her duty belongs to the people;but doesn't that mean she has to now what's it's like to be her people?

"Sigh..." Alice sighed for the fifth time in the last two minutes.Right now she is on her way to the Kingdom of Spades.She watched as the empty plains soon became trees as they entered the forest.

"Sigh.." Make that six.

"Mon Cher? What is zhe matter?"

Francis Bonnefoy the most Frenchie person you'll ever meet.He loves wine,cheese,and he loves...love.He also is a womanizer,and he makes straight men turn gay.He flirts with all them.He's the King of Diamonds who is allied with my kingdom.Which is why I'm betrothed.Spades wants an alliance with Diamond,and that meant we would become allies with Spades,and for some reason they apparently have an old stupid rule about that if the ally of another kingdom gets an ally then the other kingdoms have to have a betrothal.Basically since Britannia is allied with Diamonds and Spades want Diamonds to be their ally,I have to marry Spades Prince.

"Sigh..oh it's nothing Franny..." She whispered.Anytime she lies she starts to get embarrassed and will whisper everything.Also she will use broken English.

"Ali~ I have known you long enough to know when you lie,so tell me zhe truth."

"I guess I'm just nervous." Which wasn't a lie mind you;She was nervous for different reasons.

"What gets you so nervous Cher?"

"I guess I feel as something's off.You know?" Alice looked outside to see the clouds turning gray and coming closer and closer together.

"Oui~ I know what you mean something strange is going on."

"Yeah..but Francis that's not all." Alice bit her lip.Here it goes.Alice has told Francis everything except for this.They've known each other since they were five.Francis and Alice were the best of friends.Some people thought they were dating,but they laughed because to put it simply.They were like siblings,but even siblings hide secrets.

"Go on share." Francis was patient enough to wait until they got back to the plains.

"Well I..." She was interrupted by

lightning hitting the side of the carriage which caused the horses to runaway,and making the carriage tip over.Of course they were miles and miles away from Spades.

"Hold on!"

"AAAAAAAAhhhh.." Alice screamed.She closed her eyes.

Loud thunder could heard,and the echoes of the carriage were still ringing.After a while she decided to open them when all was silent and when she did,she was on top of a knocked out Francis.He was smiling.

"Oh Francis forget about what I said of you being a pervert.." She looked down she hid hands over her breast.Her eyebrow switched at his stupid smirk.She should have known better.

"Never mind..." She slowly got up,and dusted her dress off.Luckily she was right under the door,and when opened it the driver was no where to be seen.She lifted her dress ever so slightly as she carefully stepped over the debris.

She looked around.The carriage was obviously in no state to be driven.A small real came from the carriage,and a small piece of wood fell onto Francis.Alice hovered above Francis.

"Nnngghh..Mon Cher?" Francis slightly opened his eyes.Alice smiled and slammed her hands of the dark oak wood.Causing a piece to fall on Francis head,making him pass out again.

"Sorry..." she whispered.Alice then realized something.

"Wait...this is my chance to be free." It's the universe sign for to leave.She started to get excited,but when she heard Francis moan again,her a face saddened.

"I'm going to miss you,but I have to go.I'm sorry that I disappointed you and my people but I wouldn't make a good queen;Francis no matter what I'll always love you" She kissed his cheek,and left her tiara and expensive jewelry.

She ripped off half of her dress,and took off her heels.There now she can get around.

"Ok here it goes." She saw that one of the horses were nearby,and she did what any normal girl would do.She got on the horse and who rode who knows where.She didn't care that she was cold,or that her feet hurt.She was free!That's what matters.Now the nearest village is about 34 miles away.Not to bad

Meanwhile

Alfred was passing back and forth.It was already getting dark,his betrothal and the King of Diamonds were suppose to be here 3 hours ago.

"Your Majesty please calm down I'm sure there is reasonable explanation aru."

"But what if something happened to them Yao?!" Alfred yelled flailing his arms.

"I highly doubt it Jones.Spades hasn't had any crime since the var FIVE HUNDRED years ago." A man with white hair and red eyes was floating on his back while eating grapes.He had a black jacket that had a good with fake horns built in it.

"Gil's right Alfred!Well that's new." A boy that had blond hair,blue eyes,and bushy eyebrows chuckled.He was wearing the same outfit has Gilbert though.

"Yeah,but Peter that doesn't mean some natural disaster happened!"

"Al again with that!Look don't worry so much as your Ace I advise to just calm down."

"He's right aru."

"Don't vorry so much."

Alfred had stopped passing in the throne room.His worried looked finally relaxed.

"Okay,but I'm still wondering why they're late.For such an important matter like this one.They better have a reasonable explanation.It also seems unlikely that any thunder could of stopped them." Alfred said in a stern voice.It was an awkward silence.Crickets were starting to sing,and for some odd reason a tumbleweed rolled between Alfred and the surprised men.

"Wow.."

"Well there is first time for everyting aru."

"Congratulations Alfred."

"I'll get the vine!"

"Really guys..."

"Ye.."

Just then a guard came barging in,and was heavily breathing.

"Your Majesty a horse from Britannia has come...

Alone-

{Meanwhile}

"Nngghhhh..." Francis felt something wet on his cheek.He brushed it off,and whined.Then he felt another drop.This time he opened his eyes,at first it was blurry.

"Wha..." He turned his face to find a horse drooling on him.One more drop hit between his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" His girly scream making the crows fly away.He jumped up,and got a headache.

"Bordel de merde,ça schlingue!Stupide cheval!"

"She's not stupid bloody frog!"

"Huh?!" Francis looked up to see Alice...but it sounded nothing like Alice,and it's hair was shorter.

"Alice why did you cut your hair?" Francis being still a little dizzy tried to touch the mysterious persons hair.

"Get her bloody hands away from me!" A man slapped his hand away.It was definitely a man,but Francis ignored that.This guy looked so much like her.

"But Ali~! When we were younger you let me play with your hair all zhe time!" Francis vision started to get dark spots.He walked over the opened whole,but tripped and fell over onto the man.

"The things I do for people.." the man mumbled.Francis was already sleeping so the man put him on his horse.Which took hours since the guys clothing was heavy with different jewels.He looked over to find a tiara,and necklace.He picked them up,and placed them in his pouch.

"Come on girl let's go to the house hopefully he won't be mad,then again he can't even get up."

(Later)

"I'm home!" Francis yelled.He woke up on a horse and the mysterious man told him what happened,and where they were going.Francis right now had a little bit of amnesia,so he doesn't really remember the girl Arthur was talking about named Alice.

"Shhh...be quiet,and go sit down."

The man walked up the creaky stairs.Francis looked over and saw an old wooden chair that had a quilt over it.

"Well it's not first class,but it will have to do." Francis sat on the chair and it was the most uncomfortable thing he has ever sat in.The quilt was fine,the chair felt like a splinters were getting everywhere on him.

"Mon Dieu!How do people sit in zhe things!" Francis decided to stand.

Meanwhile upstairs...

"How are you feeling Allistor?"

"Well not better or worse." The man laying on a bed chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you can still joke."

"Yeah..hey did you bring anyone Arthur?" Allistor eyebrow raised.

"Oh that..I found him laying in a broken carriage,and he obviously needed help so I didn't abounded him." Arthur was putting different herbs,and honey in a drink.

"Not that again Arthur!" Allistor complained.

"Allistor you're 26 stop whining."

"Doesn't mean I have to act like it."

"You have me there,look I even put honey in it so please."

"How do you know it's going to even work?!"

"Allistor I don't.."

"So why do I have to drink it?"

"Because.."

"Do you even know what you're doing."

"I just.."

"In this state I could di-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Arthur yelled.Francis got worried and ran upstairs.He saw an open door and looked through.There laying down was a man with fiery red hair,and wide blue eyes.He looked over to see the mystery stranger who saved him.

"I don't know what I'm doing!I don't know if this "medicine" is going to work!I don't know if you're going to live or not!How am I suppose?!I'm only 19.I'm trying my best to keep you alive;So don't you dare say you're going to die!Not while I'm still around to take care of you."Arthur had thin tears running down his face.Francis didn't want to interrupt,but Allistor made his presence aware of.

"Well Arty that's one way to make a guess feel awkward." Allistor sighed.Arthur looked up,and his thick,thick,thick,I mean thhiiiccckkk eyebrows were lowered,and he had a small barely visible pout.He wiped his eyes with his sleeve,and walked past Francis.

"I'm going to freshen up and make dinner."

Francis looked over to Allistor,and nodded before walking away.When he got downstairs he saw Arthur cutting some bread,and cooking a dead duck.The smell.Oh the smell.No words could describe the stench.

"What is zhat?" Francis dramatically said in a horrified tone.While pointing at the skinned duck.

"It's dinner what else would it be."

The supposedly skinned ducks head moved.

"Eep!It moved!"

"Because gravity exist."Arthur said in a monotone.Arthur then pulled out the brain,and eyeballs.Blood getting everywhere.

"Mon Dieu! I'm going to be sick!" Francis walked over and leaned against the table.

"Well sorry! I don't have five star meals for you,but when you live miles away from any butcher you have to cook for yourself!Git." Arthur hissed.

"You mean where in zhe middle of nowhere?" Francis asked,Arthur nodded.

"Yes that is what I just said idiot."

"My names not idiot it's Francis Bonnefoy.You may have heard the name." Francis flipped his hair,and grinned with pride.

"Wait..you mean the Francis Bonnefoy?" Arthur said excitedly.

"Yes yes.I know it's an honor."

"Wow! I still don't know or care who you are." Arthur's smile turned into a frown quickly,as he went back to cooking the duck.

"Well zhats rude."

"Really? I didn't mean it like that."

"Awww..Merci!"

"Idiot."

"Anyway what is your name?"

Arthur hesitated,but being the gentlemen he is he answered.

"It's Arthur Elizabeth Kirkland...yes my middle name is a girls,but honestly I don't care."

"Ta gueule."

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked offended.Darn why did his uncle have to French.He had learned French,along with German,Italian,Spanish,Russian,

Chinese,Japanese,and Latin.You make think that's impressive,but when you have a Mother who's been all over.She'll teach you about a lot of stuff,and also the fact that Arthur taught himself how to read and write.Allistor taught him math,and science well he just devolved theories.

"I just realized something so let me tell you zhis." Francis started to rub his temples.His amnesia was going away,and he remembered everything.

"Ummm..okay."Arthur had finish cooking throughout the whole conversation,and was washing his hands.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy King of Diamonds,and friend of Princess Alice Elizabeth Kirkland,but she is missing,and I need to get to Spades to tell them.Could you please get me there?"

"..." Silence was Francis answer.

"I know it may seem crazy,but I.."

"I believe you."

"I really could use your..wait what?"

"I said I believe you.I don't know why I just do,plus your clothes say otherwise,so I will help you get to Spades."

"Oh merci,merci,merci!" Francis hugged Arthur out of joy.

"Get off of me before I change my mind!"

"S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi."

"Anyway,but there is a catch." Arthur walked over to a small bookshelf,and scanned through them.

"What is it?Money,food,oh do you want me to trim your eyebrows?" Francis chuckled.

"My eyebrows are perfectly fine thank you,and no I just have a request." He seemed to find the book he wanted because he pulled out one,and flipped through the pages excitedly.

"Can you show me how to do this?"Arthur showed a page of a wizard doing magic tricks.

"Arthur I hate to burst your bubble,but zhat is magic,and magic isn't..." He looked over to see Arthur's twinkling eyes,and his determined face.Francis mouth was still in the form of the words,and he couldn't crush this boy's dreams.He had agreed to help him too.

"Magic isn't my specialty!Yeah!I don't know how to do it."

"Oh ok then." Arthur's face looked crushed.He actually looked like he was about to cry.Francis being the sentimental sap he is said the unthinkable..

"But Alice knows magic and I'm sure she would be glad to teach you!Also Spades is known to have magic in every crack and every street!" Of course that was a before the Great War started and Alice she tried to do magic once but failed...to this day we still don't know where Sir Joesph the cat is.

Arthur had put the book back,and walked over to the small wooden table.Arthur had placed two plates of food down.Francis followed him,and began to eat.Followed by Arthur.

"Really?!Wait..didn't you say that she was missing?" Arthur raised his bushy eyebrow.

"Oui,and well..I uhh err-"

"Then what are you going to do when you get to Spades?"

"Well zhats easy.I go up to the royal guards and..oh." Francis had a dumbstruck look as he just realized the turn out of that plan...

"Wow..."

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm just surprised that the Prince of Diamonds didn't think ahead and just thought he could go up there with no guards,and no princess and say 'Please move don't you know I'm a King and I must go see ze Prince of Spades!" Arthur mocked with a horrible French accent.

"Your French accent needs some work.Plus if I was a King,which I am,I wouldn't say s'il vous plaît."

"Well sorry!I do not exactly practice your frog accent." Arthur hissed.

"Sigh...but you're right what am I going to do." Francis elbow was on the table,his head resting on his hand.It was bad manners,but he really didn't care right now.

"Hmm..."Arthur crossed his arms and his eyebrows furrowed.Francis eyes winding.He just then noticed the similarities between Alice and Arthur,for one their names.Two accents,three color of eyes and hair,their personalities are more or less the same...less,but one thing that made Arthur more like Alice was his feminine features.He had a slim body,and was short.His face resembled a gorgeous woman,and to top it all off.He seemed to have the same interest as Alice,but there is one problem.Arthur is a man,and he would never agree to crossdressing.Plus he has no royal training,nor does he act like Alice.Well he does act like her,but only when she's angry,and he seems to always be angry.Francis then remembered the quilt,maybe a women lived here,and she was sleeping or something.It is already sunset.

"Is there a women,;who lives here?"

"No.There used to be,but not anymore." Arthur's voice got lower.

"What happened?"The curious Frenchmen asked.

"That's none of your business,and not mine to share." He snapped.

"Pardon." Francis looked down ashamed.

"No I should be.I should not have snapped at you since I'm the one who brought the subject up."

It was awkward after that until Francis finally decided to ask the question that's been bothering him.

"Who made that quilt then?"

"Well...I did actually.My grandmother taught me how to before she passed away.Why?"

"Arthur no offense but you remind of a girl." Francis stood up and folded his arms.He was finished anyway.Even though he hadn't eaten much.After seeing how Arthur cooked it he didn't even look at the duck.

"How am I suppose to take it then?"

"To be more specific you remind of Alice."

"Go on." Arthur raised his eyebrows.Curiosity overpowering his mind.

"Well I just thought of how we are going to get into ze royal palace."

"Excuse me what is this we."

"Here me out.We buy a wig,a gown,and pads.Then we put them on you.Nobody in Spades has seen Princess Alice,but they have heard rumors of her beauty,and golden heart.Let me tell you this.They're true.She is a beautiful girl,who has the kindest of hearts.She would of made a good queen..." Francis paused.

"So all you need to do is dress like her and act like a proper princess."

It was silent and Francis got an animated sweat-drop.Arthur got a tick mark.

"BLOODY HELL! The answer is no!" Arthur stood up causing the table to shake and Francis to step back.

"Arthur stop yellin'!It's makin me he..." Allistor's voice was interrupted by harsh coughs,and gags.Arthur quickly hurried over to a cabinet,and made the same tea,but this time he added honey and syrup to it.He ran upstairs and the coughs and gags were silenced.Arthur came down with a worried face.

"Francis what about Allistor?"

"What about him?"

"He's sick I,I,I..."

"I understand,don't worry you won't stay long at zhe palace.You'll stay there until we find Alice.Plus your brother is a grown man he can take care of himself,and if ever want to visit him.Let me know."

"Okay,but let me at least tell him where I'm going in the morning."

"Deal."

Hasta! La Pasta!

Chapter-2

{The Next Morning}

It was chaos in the palace throughout the night and morning.Alfred woke up to servants running around,less guards than usual,and his Jack standing right by the door.

"Good morning Your Majesty." A man with dark brown hair tied in a side ponytail,with blue ribbon.He had different shades of blue robes.

"Good Morning Yao." Alfred yawned.The two men started to walk towards the study.

"So why is everyone runnin' around."

"Well first off it's that time of month where all the servants come to the palace,and clean the whole place aru."

"Oh and what about the guards?"

"You mean you don't remember aru?"

"Remember what? Wait...Is it someone's birthday?!" Alfred started to panic.

"No it's not someone's birthday,but the reason why the guards aren't here because..."

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!" A chef that had flour over his face,and syrup in his mustache came barging in the halls.Peter the Joker of Spades had a bag full of all the maple syrup jars in his hands.He flew pass Alfred and Yao,but was stopped by Matthew the Ace of Spades.

"Give them to me Peter." Matthew said in a stern voice.Which made him look like a mother.

"Whateva!I don't even like maple syrup anyway." Peter dropped the bag,and vanished with a snap of his fingers.

"Anyway as I was saying aru.The reason behind all this because..."

(One explanation later)

"Well crap..."

"My exact words aru."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well that's up to-"

"Your Majesty!Jack Yao!" A guard came bursting in interrupting Yao.

"Yes what is it?" Alfred asked.

"We have man claiming he's the King of Diamonds and he had Princess Alice."

"Then let them in!"

"But my King they have no guards,nor a carriage."

"Let me go see them myself then."

"Wait Alfred!" Yao called.Alfred raced downstairs.Two guards were standing there waiting for him.He walked out beside each of the men,and when he got closer he could see a man with long blond hair,and worn out orange clothing arguing with one of his guards.

"I'm telling you I'm King Francis Bonnefoy of Diamonds!This is Princess Alice Elizabeth Kirkland!"

"Sir you must wait until the Prince..."

"What's going on?" Alfred interrupted.

"Ah Your Majesty well,umm.."

"I was trying to tell your guard that I'm the King of Diamonds and this is the Princess of Britannia."

Arthur had a cloak over himself so people wouldn't see his face.He wasn't so confident in his looks,and he needed to hide the tiara and necklace.

"If that is Princess why is there a cloak over her face aru?" Yao said while walking towards Alfred.

Arthur's shoulders fenced.

This isn't going to work!This isn't going to work!This isn't going to work!Alfred noticed Arthur's uneasiness and said...

"Is it okay if you take it off so we make sure it's who you say you are." Arthur looked over to Francis,and he nodded.Slowly Arthur took off the cloak,showing his face.His hair was long,and wavy.It looked silky to the touch.The makeup he was wearing made his eyes pop.Of course Francis agreed to no lipstick or blush.His gown had flower designed lace sleeves that were a light blue,it didn't go over his shoulder was kept it uncovered.The rest of his gown was a darker blue than the sleeves.With a hard shaped neck line.Surprisingly he could fit into a woman's show.His freckles could be seen,and his necklace shined.The tiara that had sapphires and amethyst glowed.He was blushing like crazy.Over all he looked like a gorgeous,yet cute princess.Everybody was staring at her bewildered by his beauty."

"M-my n-name.." Arthur started to get nervous.He then shook his head,and reminded himself this is not the right time.He coughed and looked up with determined eyes.

"My name is Alice Elizabeth Kirkland!I'm the Princess of Britannia,and this is Francis Bonnefoy King of Diamonds!We are who we say we are,and nobody else." Arthur spoke with such determination,and such seriousness that Alfred started to laugh.Arthur looked over surprised,and some what offended.

"Okay okay..I believe you.Open the gates." Alfred smiled as the gates opened.He walked over to Francis and bowed.

"My apologies Your Majesty this is not the best of ways to greet a future ally."

"Oui."

Alfred then walked over to Arthur and kissed his hand.

"And my most sincere apologies to you Princess.That won't ever happen again." Alfred smiled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Arthur mumbled.

"What was that Princess?"

"I said Thank you Your Majesty." Alfred stood up and smirked.

"We will soon become partners,please just call me Alfred or Al."

"I'm good.I will stick with Your Majesty.Also you kissing my hand that won't eva happen again." Arthur smirked,and was escorted by the guards and Francis to the palace.

Whistle*

"You said it Alfred aru."

"Come on let's go inside it's to early for this,and I'm hungry."

(Later)

"And this is the throne room." Alfred had been giving a tour of the whole palace to Arthur and Francis.

"Fascinating..." Arthur whispered.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alfred smiled.Arthur quickly went back to his poker face.

"Yes...it's ok."

Arthur walked off lifting his dress ever so slightly.


End file.
